


My Good Boy Nini

by Elliey



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cafes, College, Dry Humping, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kinks, M/M, Nerd Jongin, Public Display of Affection, Sexy Sehun, Smut, Teasing, Vixen Sehun, nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 02:09:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8309683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elliey/pseuds/Elliey
Summary: Kim Jongin was not the ideal type for most people. He's a nerd to say in the least. Suspenders and slacks was all him, he wore signature thick rimmed glasses. Hair messy and personality that of a scared turtle. A huge introvert. His friends weren't any help either they were all the same. Dateless and so not sexy. Usually hanging out in the library to study or hang out in their dorms to play video games.Jongin isn't so much of a video game type of guy so you could see him at the café most days going over his work. One day while he was studying at the café, the most gorgeous human being Jongin has ever seen in his entire life sat right across from him. Not knowing what to say, Jongin grips his hands tight and stares intently into his workbook and try so hard to not shake. What he doesn't expect is for the said gorgeous person to feel his legs up with his feet and bring out a skinny dainty hand to carress his forearms . "Hey " Jongin nearly came in his pants when the ladder had purred out that one word. It was not okay to be popping boners in public . "H-hey " he stuttered.The milky white angel across from him chuckled . "Wanna go out on a date ?" Jongin chokes.





	1. Chapter 1

This will be a long one shot. Hope ya'll enjoy . Don't know when this will be published . But I shall start writing it soon


	2. FINAL

I sighed. Today was another day I wasn’t going to get any work done. Jongdae and the rest of the gang were too busy playing league of legends or something like that. They were too loud for me and I needed to study for this upcoming exam that I was having for health science and anatomy. Listening to them shout and cheer for multiple wins on hours’ end wasn’t going to help me learn the entire bone structure and arteries of the human body. So, here I am at the usual café sipping the same old hot chocolate (hey I’m a sucker for sweet things don’t judge me) and staring at my textbooks like I don’t even speak or read the language called Korean. 

“I’m never going to pass this test “I slammed my face into the textbook right in front of me and groaned. My life was over; I was going to fail this final and the class. My scholarship is going to go down the drain and I’m going to be a bum for the rest of my life. 

During my mental breakdown, a chair across from me suddenly scratched against the floor from where it had been and a figure sat in it. All I saw from the frosted glass table was a pair of very slender and delicate pale ankles with some sneakers and very neatly hemmed pants. Conjuring up a very sophisticated and proper looking girl ran through my mind as I slowly lifted my head up from the table. Thoughts of her disgusted face as she comes to see that I am a major nerd in a need of a serious style upgrade and a shower because I know my hair must have gotten greasy from the lack of a shower for 2 days. 

The moment I looked up I nearly almost swallowed my tongue. There sat the sexiest man I’ve ever seen in my entire life (minus the porn I’ve watched). He was wearing very loose button up white shirt, lacking so much opacity he might as well have been shirtless. His buttons were nearly unbuttoned to his belly button and the amount of milky smooth skin that stretched across a tight and flat torso and along the most prominent collarbones. My eyes lifted towards his neck and I choked on spit. It was long and feminine looking, I had the urge to bite into it. It was honestly so inviting that I had to clothes my eyes to resist it. I saw the strong lines of a jaw, clearly male even though the rest of his body was slender he had a very manly jaw, now his lips. Oh, his lips, so rosy and pink. The plumpness made it looked like a peach. So round. I’m sure by now I had to be drooling and making a fool of myself.

I feared to stare into his eyes. They must be just as gorgeous as the rest of him. His eyes would have to suck me into the spell he has me under. He can’t possibly be real. This must be a dream; I’ve gone delirious from the lack of sleep. Yes! That must be it. Shutting my eyes tightly I chant to myself “this has to be a dream. Kim Jongin you better wake up right now we do not have the time to be sleeping and dozing off we have an exam to pass.”

That’s when I heard it. The rest of the café going silent or maybe that was just me but I heard it. The cutest little sound spilled from the stranger’s mouth across from me. A giggle. I opened my eyes and my breath was taken away for the second time in a matter of 5 minutes. He had prominent eyebrows thick and bold. Eyes so invitingly dark I could have drowned in them. They were sharp and held a lot of mischief, but right now they were crinkled with an eye smile. Long luscious lashes surrounded them. A fluff of blonde hair caressed his face like a halo. I could have sworn that moment I’ve died and gone to heaven. 

“You’re to cute I could just eat you up right here. From the looks of it you wouldn’t mind” His eyes looked down to my crotch and I flush in embarrassment that I’ve gotten hard. I close my legs tightly and cough. Sitting up straighter in my seat and look down at my text book, taken away by how forward this man in front of me was.   
“U-um…did you n-need anything from m-me?” I ask, my fingers twitching as I ball them up into a fist and hold them tightly to my lap. He giggles again and leans forward so close that I feel his breathe across my face and it sparks instant goosebumps to form on my body. This proximity has me drowning in the smell of his sweet vanilla scent. 

“Mmmm you could help me out with a lot of things Nini” he purrs at me as one of slender fingers comes up and feathers across my face, causing me to whimper and clench my eyes tighter. Afraid that if I open them this man would eat me alive. 

“W-what c-can I-I help you w-with?” I stutter out and yell at myself in my mind, furious for stuttering like a fool. 

“Hmmm...” he drawls out and taps his slender fingers against the glass. His slender legs shifting as one of them comes up to rub my legs as if it were a tail of a cat and It was excited that there was someone to play. 

“You could open your eyes and look at me Nini, you’re making me sad that I can’t see those pretty eyes. Am I not beautiful enough for you Nini?” I hear the pout in his voice as he whines to me and I almost choked he was not just beautiful he was drop dead gorgeous how could he say he wasn’t good enough for me. He shouldn’t even be seen sitting next to me. I probably look like a charity case and with my thick rimmed glasses and the mountain of textbooks it probably looks like I’m his tutor. 

“N-no! You’re so gorgeous you are more than perfect!” I shout out loud and got looks from people in the café and I flush from my burst out. 

The boy in front of me grins and I almost imagined that if he was a cat he would start purring right now as his feet now inch higher and are at my thighs. 

“You think I’m gorgeous Nini?” He tilts his head to the side and my eyes are instantly drawn to his neck and the muscle in It that twitch. My jaw aches as I feel the urge to bite again. I nod my head and he grins, scooting his chair over closer to me. Practically on my side of the table. 

“That makes me so happy, it makes me want to do dirty things Nini” I swallow saliva as his slender fingers wrap around my neck and massage into lightly. It made my spine feel like jelly and I almost relaxed into his hold and beg for more. I coughed and scooted a little away. Still not sure who this person is, why he knows my nickname and what he wants.

“I-I’m sorry but do I know you?” He pouts at the space between us and scoots closer. 

“I know you Nini. I’ve seen you around school and couldn’t help but fall in love you’re just too cute. I’m Sehun though. I’m friends with Kris and Baekhyun.” I choked again. Quickly taking a sip of my hot chocolate. Kris and Baekhyun were infamous for their college parties and were the rulers of the popular crowd. Total opposites of me and my friends. They were the guys we wanted to be. Thinking back to the last time I saw them I heard rumors of their childhood friend transferring and being a major hottie. 

Realization hit me that this gorgeous specimen was the rumored friend and the new sexy guy on campus. I could have fainted now. This had to be a dream. No one from that crowd would ever look twice at us. In shock, I didn’t notice that Sehun’s fingers started to get curious and now are dancing like spiders across my swollen crotch that seems to have a mind of its own. 

“Nini! You’re so big I’m aching to feel it. Won’t you let me?” He whispers into my ear and brings me back down to reality and I gasp out loud as he starts to pull at my pants zipper.

“Wh-what are you doing?!” I shout and he pouts 

“Nini! Why are you being like this? I just wanna play” He bats his eyelashes at me and I could have sworn he wasn’t human. His puppy face could have made me done anything for him. 

“We don’t even know each other! And I’m too nerdy for you! Is this a dare? Are you messing with me? Because it’s not funny. It’s not funny to mess with people’s feelings. I don’t care that you’re popular just leave me alone to study please!” I tell him in a stern tone and life my glasses higher up on the bridge of my nose and wait for him to answer. I couldn’t tell what was going on in that mind of his. He chews on his bottom lip and I pinched myself on the wrist for finding it the sexiest thing. 

“N-nini…I’m not playing with you! I even ask Kris and Baek to find out who you were because I thought you were so sexy Nini. Please believe me” His lip quivers as tears start to swell up in his eyes. I was in shock. How could this man possibly find a slob like me attractive? I wish I had water to splash on my face, because I seriously need to see a doctor about these hallucinations. 

“Me? You asked about me? B-but why?” I ask him. Personal space clearly not a word in his vocabulary as he was practically sitting in my lap. I got a couple of curious stares and some jealous glares from guys and girls that are from campus too. Clearly not understanding why someone of Sehun’s popularity status was hanging around a lowlife like me, better yet almost sitting on my lap. 

He nods his head cutely. His arms coming to wrap around my neck, his nose nuzzling alongside my neck. 

“Mhm. I saw you with your friends Chanyeol and Jongdae and some other people and you looked so sexy in your glasses and sweater Nini that I went straight home and fucked myself on the largest dildo I had. I imagined it was your Nini Jr. and orgasmed so hard. Oh Nini, it was so good, but I’ve been craving the real thing. Won’t you give it to me?” He licked the side of my neck and started to grind against my thigh. I blushed bright red at the public display of affection and coughed.

“You can’t be serious” Sehun whined and looked into my eyes

“But I am Nini! I think you are so sexy. Don’t you want me?” I bite my lip. Why me? Why is this happening to me? I try to be invisible to others and not get in the way. I just want to live a peaceful life and graduate college without any problems. So why? Why is this day not going like the others? 

“Look. Sehun. As flattered as I am. I don’t think I’m the person for you. I mean, I’m a ‘nerd’ and I’m not popular. I’m not sexy in these old sweaters and baggy shirts. I’m probably nowhere near your ideal type and I don’t want you to get picked on and bullied because you are hanging out with a loser like me. And hell, you don’t even know me Sehun. You’re probably getting me mixed up with the wrong guy”

He furrows his eyebrows and pulls back, hands gripping my collar and told me in a stern voice.   
“I Oh Sehun like you the ‘Nerd’ Kim Jongin and if you don’t go out on a date with me I will continue to bother you every day until it gets past that thick skull of yours that someone can like you for you” 

Now we had the attention of café. I blushed from the sudden confession and gulped. I nodded my head slowly and Sehun smirked. Leaning towards me to whisper in my ear. 

“Now. Let’s go on a date” He giggles and picks me up from my collar and grabs my hand as he drags me out the restaurant. 

“W-wait Sehun! I need to get my books” He sighs and stops in his place turning around and crosses his arms. 

“Fine. Hurry up and grab them we will drop them off at your dorm then you’re all mine” He grins, the flash of his pearly white canines had me gulping as he turned around to walk out of the café and waited for me. I nearly almost fell to the floor as I stared at his backside. His ass was so plump and round and it didn’t just catch the attention of myself either. Many guys were staring at it jiggling as he walked off. I quickly ran to the table and gathered all my belongings as I rushed out of the shop to go stand beside Sehun. 

He turns to look at me and fixes my glasses then runs his fingers through my hair. “All ready Nini?” I nod and he grabs ahold of the hand that wasn’t filled with books and leads the way to my apartment. 

“How do you know where I live?” He turns to give me a wink and continues walking forward. I was seriously worried how Kris and Baekhyun knew everything about everyone on campus. 

“Let’s hang out in your dorm Nini, I want to get to know you more” He tells me as he holds onto my arm tightly as he attaches his hip to mine. I sighed 

“You aren’t going to find anything interesting there, but that’s fine with me. Sorry in advance if my friends are too much for you weren’t the ‘cool guys’ you are used to hanging out with” I tell him but he only swats at my arm

“Nonsense! I’m sure your friends are cute just like you” He giggles again and here I am, Nerd Kim Jongin falling for a guy I don’t even know. The sound of his giggling drowns out my inner thoughts and I could see myself becoming so addicted to that sound. 

After a couple minutes of walking we finally reached my apartment and I was fearing that my friends were going to ruin this chance with me. Then I shook my head and reprimanded myself. How could I trade my friends for life for this guy that I don’t even know? I grabbed my keys from my baggy pants and unlocked the door. The sound of laughter and bickering of my friends filled the dorm, it was probably all over a video game about who was better and who won more rounds than the other. I sighed. Chanyeol and Jongdae were always arguing. Good thing Kyungsoo and Yixing were the mediators and stepped in when things got too physical at times.

“Jongin! You’re back! Tell Dae how I am ten times better at him when it comes to Mario Kart and that he is nowhere near as good as me with my Yoshi” 

“Shut up Chanturd! You’re just jealous because I have Luigi! So fight me you big head-“ But his conversation gets cut off when they notice I am not alone and have a hot guy next to me who looks like he walked out of one of those manga’s that Kyungsoo reads. 

“Hey guys. This is Sehun……...he kind of asked me out. So, we were going to chill in my room for a while” We all have a stare down in silence as Sehun flashes them a bright smile and I could have sworn I saw huge red hearts light up on Kyungsoo and Chanyeol’s eyes. Then the silence was busted with Jongdae’s loud obnoxious laughter. 

“Good one Jongin! But it’s not April fools that’s next week. Jesus, do you ever pay attention to your calendar.” He chatters away as he stands up to come closer to where me and Sehun are standing. 

“So, how much did Jongin pay you to pretend you were interested? I got to say this is a step up from the pranks you used to do. 

Sehun frowns and scoots closer to me, wrapping his arms around my waist and snuggles into my side.

“Nini why does that boy think I am pretending? Does he not know how cute I think you are? How scrumptious you look and taste to me?” He finishes his sentence by licking a stripe up my neck to my ear and nibbles there. I shiver from the feeling and feel my pants get a tad tighter. Thanking myself that I choose the baggy ones today. The guys gasp as the see Sehun feeling me up and I flush again coughing to gather Sehun’s attention and hold onto his waist. 

“I didn’t pay him Jongdae. He….H-he said that he’s liked me and wanted to get to know me better Now if you will excuse us, we have a date. I’ll see you guys later”

I say in a confident voice but my eyes and body were nervous as Jongdae scoffs and I walk Sehun to my room. The second I close the door I hear instant chatter of whispers from the living room and I sigh. Leaning against the door and close my eyes. Controlling my breathing I open my eyes to find Sehun sitting on my bed and staring at me with lust filled eyes. His eye color now dark and mysterious. 

“Nini” He purrs out and I gulp.

“Y-yes?” I stutter and push up against the door as he comes towards me. If he were a cat he would be prowling right now. As if he were the predator and I they prey. To be one hundred percent honest that was true. I felt that he would eat my whole right now. He rubbed up against me and his hands went to the edge of my sweater and roamed over my torso and chest. I hissed as his cold hands touched my body. My dick growing harder by the second as I was not used to being felt up. Let alone being touched by such a hot guy.

“S-Sehun” I grip his shoulders as I lightly push him away from me. He pouted 

“Nini! I wanna touch you. You were so manly back there it made me want you. Please touch me Nini! I’m aching so much” He whined to me and for the first time I looked down at his crotch and was shocked to see him hard. 

“As much as I would want to touch you. I think we should get to know each other a bit more before we…..before we get physical” He pouted harder and grabbed me by the collar and pushed me to lay on the bed. 

“Here is how it’s going to go. I’m going to ride you, with or without clothes on. And while I am riding you we will learn many new things about each other and in that process I’m going to orgasm and if I’m not tired I will suck you off and I will get what I want because I’ve been wanting you for the longest time do you hear me Nini?” He tells me with stern eyes and I couldn’t do anything but nod my head. 

He smiles at my willingness and brings one leg over my waist to straddle me. I blushed as I felt our hard crotches rub against each other and Sehun brought his head back and sighed. Like it was the one thing he’s been waiting for. I chocked when he started to rock on top of me.

“Nini, you’re so big. Oh my god it feels so good” He moans as he grinds harder. I brought my hands to rest on his hips as he started to rock at a faster pace. The bed bouncing a little at his movements.

“Now, I-I’m Oh Sehun. 22. Art M-major and my favorite color is Pink because I love cute things. I have a dog named Vivi and she is my baby. Also I love b-bubble tea!” He yells the last part as it turns into a moan. His hands were pressed tightly down on my chest and his Adam’s apple was bopping with every swallow he took. His milky neck was stretched for me as he constantly threw his head back. I groaned as the friction of my underwear rubbed against my balls and Sehun grinded onto my hard dick.   
I was going to cum soon at this point. I’ve never felt pleasure like this before. Let alone from something that wasn’t my tightened-up fist. I moaned loudly as he laid against me and started peppering kisses on my neck. 

“Nini please touch me. Oh please please please please! “ 

Letting the lust take over as well as imagining this would be a one chance in a life time I sat up ad brought Sehun close to me. My hands grabbing at his ass, sliding my hands into his skin-tight pants and past his underwear to grab a handful of his plump ass. I gripped it tight as he whined against me. I then started to ground him down against me. Pulling him tighter onto my crotch as I thrusted up.

“M-my name is Kim Jongin. I am 22 as well. A health science major, I have two older sisters and three dogs who are practically my children “I groaned loudly as Sehun started to bounce on my dick frantically I felt the precum in my underwear smearing all over my cock and creating a huge wet patch but now I could care less. I had this sexy guy who wanted me. Sitting on my lap dry humping me to an orgasm. 

“Their names are Jjangah, Monggu and Jjangu” I gasped as he kissed me roughly. My breath getting caught in my throat as he shoved his tongue in to mingle with mine. We kissed sloppily and out of breath

“Enough talking Nini just let me feel you” I was over getting to know each other and gripped the back of his hair as I took over the kiss and pulled him down. He was laying on the top of my legs as I leaned over him sitting with my legs out in front and started to roughly thrust against him. I was going to cum soon and I didn’t want him to think I was some nerd who came to early. 

“OH, fuck fuck!” Sehun screamed out as he pulled me down tighter and sucked on my tongue, saliva dripping down our chins.

“Nini I am coming! Faster Nini faster!” I choked out his name as I came. He was pulled so close to my I was surprised that we didn’t mold into one. He sighed as he lightly rocked his hips up towards mine.

“oh Nini you were so good. Mmmm you made me feel so good” he moaned out as we both came down from our high. I came during him moaning my name and I grimaced at the squishy sounds my underwear made as I moved around. I blushed. I came so much it was embarrassing. 

I looked down at Sehun and lost my breath. I didn’t think that he could have gotten any more beautiful but his blissed-out state was the gorgeous thing I have ever seen and physically made my heart ache that someone as boring as me and not worthy of worshiping this all alone. But the thought of Sehun with others made my heart ache in a completely different way. A gentle hand came up to caress my face. 

“Nini you were so good. It makes me that much hornier for the real thing. The feeling of your hard dick through these annoying clothes had my mouth aching to taste you. Won’t you let me taste you Nini?” My eyes bulged out as he untangled himself from me and got on his knees as he unzipped my pants 

“Nini! You came so much. I’m so happy” he gave me an eye smile which didn’t seem to fit the mood of the very vulgar things he was saying.   
“I couldn’t help it” I mumbled and he giggled.

“No need to get shy Nini. I think it’s cute how hard you came. Only cum like that for me” he told me in a voice so cold that I felt like I was selling my soul to this vixen of a boy. 

“Mmmm it’s so thick Nini “He purrs as he whips my dick out and starts to rub it all over his face. I stared down at the scene in front of me and gulped down the saliva that was threatening to spill out. There in front of me was Sehun rubbing my dick all over his face as it were a soft feather and smearing my cum like it was his facial lotion. 

“Oh! You taste so good Nini. My hole is quivering to be filled. Will you fill me up soon Nini?” He smirks up at me as I open my mouth to speak my words get choked up and coughed out. That’s when I felt it. A feeling I never felt before just imagined in my sex dreams waking up with morning wood. His mouth, his warm and wet mouth swallowed me whole. Taking me in so deep I felt the movement of his every swallow. 

I gasped at the feeling. My eyes rolled to the back of my head as I sunk deeper into the bed and felt my soul leaving my body. I couldn’t express how much I loved this feeling. This feels better than watching those weird Japanese porns that I was forced to watch with Kyungsoo that one time. It had my body tingling and feeling like jello all in one. 

“Sehun! Th-that feels so good” he hums in approval and swallows again. I moaned as I felt his throat constrict and grip me harder. I bring a hand up to rest on the back of his head. Unintentionally bringing him down deeper onto my cock as I moaned continuously. My hips aching to thrust up into his mouth. The slurping sounds sounded so loud in my bedroom that I could have sworn the chatter from the guys sounded closer to my bedroom door than the muted muffles from the living room.   
Those thoughts soon leave my mind as Sehun sinks down so low that his nose was rubbing up against my pelvic bone and I could see the outline of my cock head poking out from his lower throat. I squeezed my eyes tight as I try and hold back my orgasm.

“Sehun im-im gonna come. “He pops off my cock with a gasp, like he didn’t want to and as if my dick was the source of his oxygen.

“Don’t hold back Nini, fuck my mouth. Fuck my mouth and cum all over my face. Please Nini, I want it. No, I need it Nini.” I stared at him with my mouth open wide. I then nod my head frantically.

He giggles 

“Good boy Nini” I blush as he said that and then he was back on my dick again. This time I wasn’t going to hold back. I was going to fuck Sehun’s mouth like he asked and then I was going to fuck him. I was going to show him what this nerd could do. Because there was no way that this boy could like me for me. This had to be a joke, but I was going to make the best of it. I was going to prove to him not to mess with me or my friends. I was going to fuck him so hard that he’ll be aching for weeks. To hell with this exam I need to study for. Right now I had a slutty boy to prove wrong.

As he was slurping away I grabbed the back of his tight and thrusted up. Hard. I held his face with both of my hands and fucked his face like he asked for. I rammed myself into the very back of his throat that he was caught off guard and started to gag. But he didn’t push me off, no. He purred, I felt the humming flow through my dick and moaned. He gripped onto my thighs and dug his nails in. Asking for more. 

“Fuck!” I threw my head back roughly and my glasses flew off as he tightened his throat and used his teeth to scratch along the ends of my cock. I was panting now, beads of sweat now forming on my head as I slammed into his throat not caring if he couldn’t handle it or not. I let the pleasure cloud my mind as I thrusted into his we cavern and let go. I groaned loud and horse as I cummed. Taking my dick out quickly before I could finish I splurged the rest all over his cheek bones and pretty eyelashes. 

“Yes Nini, oh it’s so warm. You tasted amazing Nini” he flutters his eyelashes open and licks at the tip of my sensitive cock like a kitten. His voice was hoarse from the throat fucking but I could have cared less, I was here to prove a point. 

“Take off your clothes and spread your legs now” Sehun looked up at me and gasped. His eyes held some type of emotion I couldn’t quite pin point but his hard dick twitched with a positive reaction and he purred as he smeared some of the cum from his face over his nipples.

“Are you going to fuck me Nini? Huh? Are you going to fill up my little hole? Are you going to pound me so good ill ache for your cock whenever I am not filled?” he purrs out and I was almost a little taken back by his forwardness and shrinked into myself. But for some reason the want so evident in his voice that I couldn’t tell if this was a joke anymore.   
Gathering up confidence I said “Yes. I’m going to make you ache for me Oh Sehun. And no toy will ever give you the satisfaction that my cock will” I whispered into his ear and he gasped. Moaning at the promise I gave him and started to strip for me. 

I quickly took off my shirt and slid my soaked underwear and baggy pants off. I heard Sehun gasp and I looked over at him to see him ogle my body. 

“Wh-what?” I ask

He lay on his back with his legs spread and his cum covered fingers circling his entrance as he stared at me.

“You have such a hot body Nini. Why do you wish to hide it under those clothes” he sticks one finger in and moans “Oh~” he closes his eyes and gives me a show

“I-I….i used to dance , but I don’t think my body is that good” I flush and look down at his fingers as they disappear into his ass. 

“Mmmm dance for me one day Nini. But right now, I need you to fuck me real good. Think you could do that?” 

I nodded my head and rushed over to the bed where Sehun was fingering himself for me.

“Oh Nini please put it in, I don’t care about being fully stretched I just want to be filled already. Don’t make me wait any longer I want you now.” He growled out at me and brought me down roughly to kiss me and bite at my lips making them swollen and plusher than the naturally are. 

“I don’t have a condom…...I-I, are you sure?” Sehun groans and wraps his legs around my waist and pull me tightly to him.

“I’m clean and it’s okay. I want to fill all of you Nini. Every vein and every twitch” I gulped and nodded, grabbing my cock and aligning it to Sehun’s entrance. Everything around me was drowned out and all I saw and felt was Sehun. I nearly almost came when I was fully sheathed in Sehun’s tight heat.

He moaned loudly and dug the heels of his feet into my ass and pushed me in deeper and these feelings nearly had my passing out from the ecstasy. 

“Fuck Sehun! You’re so tight. It’s so tight and warm I can’t, I can’t.” I was going to cum. I couldn’t handle these foreign feelings. To hell with proving Sehun wrong this was a blissful experience. Suddenly the pleasure turned into pain as the base of my cock was gripped so painfully tight that I cried out from the pain. I looked down to see Sehun squeezing my cock and a very cold expression on his face. 

“You will cum when I say so and you will cum after you fuck me so hard do you hear me Kim Jongin?” This was the first time he said my full name and it sent a shiver down my spine at the cold tone he was using. I nodded frantically just wanting the pain to quickly go away and bring the pleasure back. 

“Good boy” There he goes again with those words and for some reason they trigger something and I thrust into Sehun 

“Yes! Nini harder” Sehun moans and I grip onto his hips as I thrust into him. I grind my teeth together from how tight he is and breathe harshly. 

“F-fuck Sehun. You’re so tight” I groan and start to feel an ache in my thighs and lower back as I rapidly thrust into him. Bringing my mouth down to his neck and do what I’ve been wanting to do since I first laid eyes on Sehun. I bit into his neck, hard. 

“Yes! Bite me harder fuck me faster! Faster Nini!” Sehun was a moaning mess. He grew pliant underneath me after I bit into his neck and started to leave continuous love bites and licks all over. I was close and I could tell Sehun was too from the clenching off his ass and the harsh digging of his nails and heels into my back. 

“I’m almost th-there Sehun. I am so cl-close” I breathed into his ear and he brought his lips to mine and kissed me with so much emotion that I was startled for a second from the sudden act. 

“Cum inside me Nini. Spill your hot cum, let me milk you dry” I choked and gathered the rest of my strength and fucked into him so hard. I grabbed his legs by his thighs and held them up next to his ears, bending him in half as I fucked his fat ass. 

“Fuck sehun you have such an amazing ass. You’re so perfect this has to be a dream” I moaned as I rammed into him. Giving him what he wanted and fucked him hard.

“oh yes ! yes yes yes yes ! im coming nini !” he moaned out and orgasmed once I hit his sweet spot for the last time. His eyes rolled out in bliss and his thighs trembled from how intense it was. I was almost there and thrusted sloppily into him as I rushed to my orgasm a minute or two after him. I came with a loud shout of Sehun’s name and panted over him.

Bringing his legs down to the bed and pulled out to roll over and lay down next to him. 

“Mmmm that felt amazing Nini thank you so much” he leaned over and pecked me on the lips then rested his head on my chest   
After moments of silence and dozing off I asked the question that I feared the truth too.

“Sehun……. was all this, was all this real? The emotions? The things you told me?” I looked down at Sehun as he lifted his head and stared into my eyes, his eyes so inviting and open.

“Yes Jongin, everything was true. I do really like you and I do really want you to be my cute flustered nerd of a boyfriend” I choked on my spit. B-Boyfriend? Sehun wants me to be his boyfriend?

“You want me to be your boyfriend?” He picks up his head quickly and looks startled 

“Of course I do Nini! I wouldn’t have sex with just anyone “he tells me and gives me one of his pouts.   
He sits up and straddles me again

“Now that this is settled I recall you promising me to fuck me so hard that I’ll be aching for you. And right now, I’m aching to be filled again. Won’t you help me Nini? My little Nini, good little boy” I blush and nod my head the room filling with Sehun’s giggle as he starts to ride me for real this time. Hours must have passed on our little date. 

But that’s how I ended up with my vixen of a boyfriend and boy was he a handful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: well that was pure shit im so sorry for the long wait . I have had major writers block and wasn’t really in the mood to write. But im back and starting to get back into fanfics, but I need ideas. Ideas that you guys can help me with.  
> And that’s through……*drumroll* RP’S! What’s RP? Its roleplaying . Ive been wanting to roleplay again and I want to do KAIHUN rp. So if any of you lovely subscribers are interested I would love to rp with you. Send me a dm with your kkt or kik ID  
> Once again im sorry for this crappy one shot and all the mistakes that are in it. Im hella rusty . but oh well  
> Love you guys,   
>  Elliey


End file.
